


there's a rumor going round

by carissima



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Regency, Historical, Historical Inaccuracy, M/M, Regency, Regency Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 08:40:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,154
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15815388
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carissima/pseuds/carissima
Summary: “Well, that brings me to my original reason for visiting,” Mitch says, leaning forward and dispensing of all pretence at disinterest. His eyes are bright and amused, and Zach is not blind to how well it looks on Mitch. “The gentleman who is arriving is a Mr William Nylander, heir to the Nylander fortune as the eldest son.”Zach pauses, the name immediately bringing to mind a laugh so infectious that Zach can recall it almost perfectly, sixteen summers later.





	there's a rumor going round

**Author's Note:**

> thank you bee for making this legible! <3

**~ Prologue: 16 years ago ~**

Zach peers above the grass, stifling a grin as he hears quiet laughter rumbling next to him. His brothers are nowhere to be seen, so he ducks back down and looks at his companion. He’s smaller than Zach, which is not unusual as Zach has four years on the boy, but he’s sweet-looking, the most cherubic boy that Zach’s ever seen outside of books and sculpture and the rafters in the local church. Zach’s only had his acquaintance for half the afternoon and yet they’re already the best of friends, in the way that children can be.

“They aren’t in sight,” he tells William, his cheeks flushed with excitement and the vigour of racing through the Hyman estate to their current hiding place. Marlie House isn’t particularly grand, as far as Zach supposes. There are a few other estates around town with more acreage than theirs, and others still with houses twice the size, but Zach likes his home very much. It feels just big enough for his family, and that’s how houses should work, as far as Zach thinks in his ten year old wisdom.

William stands up, at least half a head shorter than Zach, but with hair as pale as gold that stands out among the green field they’re lying in, so he tugs William back down, both of them laughing as William falls over him inelegantly. “Hush,” Zach whispers, his hand covering William’s mouth to stop the bubble of laughter he can see forming from escaping. “You’ll give us away.”

William, cherubic as he looks, has already revealed himself to have a wickedly naughty streak in their short acquaintance. Their fathers had barely released the boys - Zach and his brothers, and William as the only companion of Mr Michael Nylander - to go play when William had slipped his hand into Zach’s and urged him into their current game of hide and seek.

“Does your father travel a lot?” Zach asks, lying on his stomach and letting his boots kick gently against a stone in the dirt.

William shuffles closer to Zach, pillowing his head on his crossed arms. “I suppose,” William answers easily. “They fought in the wars together, you know.”

“You know a lot, for a boy of six whole years,” Zach teases him.

William tilts his head, like he’s considering whether or not he should be offended, but after a few moments his brow unfurrows and his smile widens into a cheerful grin. He’s missing a front tooth. “My father talks loudly and often,” William explains. “Sometimes it’s impossible not to listen, even through a closed door.”

Zach laughs into his hand. He knew William wasn’t as angelic as he looked, and it’s hardly Zach’s place to reprimand him, since he’s heard whispers in the halls of Marlie House from servants, whispering about Zach’s father’s time in the wars and the brave Mr Nylander who fought beside him. As far as Zach can remember, this is the first time the Nylanders have come to Marlie House to visit, traveling through, according to William. They only have the one night at the inn in town before they travel westward towards Washington; a long journey for a man and his six year old son.

“I wish you could stay longer,” Zach says. He loves his brothers, he does, but he spends a lot of time making sure that they behave and act as Father and Mother wish them to. He can’t remember the last time he had an afternoon like this, carefree and unencumbered by studies or fencing lessons or trips to town with his father to call on his friends, most of whom have no children for Zach to play with. William laughs louder and harder than anyone else Zach’s ever met, and it’s infectious. Zach wants to hear more.

William turns his face towards Zach, open and carefree in a way that Zach covets without bitterness, when they both hear the snap of a nearby twig.

They both scramble to their feet and come almost face-to-face with Spencer, who’s almost upon them.

“Quick!” William grabs Zach’s hand and starts running, giving Zach no option other than to follow. “This way!”

Zach knows his own estate better than anyone, but he lets six year old William Nylander pull him through the fields anyway.

William loses a shoe somewhere in the rose garden. They don’t stop to search for it, William too intent on escaping Zach’s younger brothers, and Zach laughing so hard that his belly hurts.

 

**~ 16 years later ~**

If anyone happened to look into the westernmost window of Marlie House on a Friday afternoon, when the sun is low in the sky over the fields and hardly a whisper can be heard across the estate, they would find Mr Hyman, gentleman and owner of the house sitting at his desk, scribbling away at correspondence, his shirt loosened around the neck and a few buttons of his waistcoat undone, looking quite at home and not particularly suitable for visitors.

“Sir, Mr Marner is here to see you,” Brownie says, appearing as if out of nowhere, as is his wont.

Zach looks up and blinks before he glances at his pocket watch in confusion. “Did I forget an appointment?”

“No,” Marner says, poking his head around the door with his usual charming smile that excuses most of his indiscreetness. “But I have gossip.”

Zach pushes his letter away, carefully folding it in two and stands, a wry smile on his face. “And what makes you think I would be interested in such gossip, Mitch?”

Brownie leaves with only a faint sniff of disapproval at Mitch, who shoots him an apologetic look that has never once worked on Zach’s manservant.

“You would be lost without my interludes, locked away in your house and completely unaware of anything that happens in town,” Mitch points out, sitting in Zach’s favourite chair as he always does when it is vacant.

“I would be blissfully unaware, that is true,” Zach says, and rings the bell for tea. “My brothers write to tell me their news. I don’t want for more.”

“Your nearest brother lives 40 miles from here,” Mitch says with a dismissive wave of his hand. “While town is but half a mile away from your doorstep.”

“And far enough it is too,” Zach agrees. He’s 26 now and he’s known Mitch for most of his life, and listened to more gossip from him than Zach cares to think about. “You know far too much about the comings and goings in town, Mitch.”

Mitch drapes his arm over the back of his chair and slouches a little more, crossing his ankles inelegantly and his entire expression shifting to one that Zach knows all too well.

He sighs and waits.

“So,” Mitch begins, his tone dripping with false indolence and Zach rolls his eyes. “If I were to tell you that a gentleman is arriving in town tomorrow, then you would still be uninterested?”

Zach stares back at him blankly.

“Your brothers are all married, and you are here in this beautiful estate, with no husband, no heirs, no one to fill your days with happiness,” Mitch says with the bluntness and familiarity of twenty years of friendship.

Zach can feel his own expression shifting to skepticism. “My brothers fell in love,” he says flatly. “I have not, as yet. And while I doubt for a moment that you are here to matchmake me with whoever this gentleman is, have you forgotten that you yourself live alone, with no husband, no heirs, no one to fill your days with happiness?”

“I make my own happiness and I will marry one day,” Mitch says easily and without offence. “You, on the other hand, are content to live alone, not even seeking a companion.”

“I know what I want,” Zach says firmly, brooking no argument. Mitch is hardly the first to point out his bachelordom, and Zach is worldly enough to know that his current marital status is a topic of gossip in town, but he has no interest in adding any fuel to that particular fire.

“Well, that brings me to my original reason for visiting,” Mitch says, leaning forward and dispensing of all pretence at disinterest. His eyes are bright and amused, and Zach is not blind to how well it looks on Mitch. “The gentleman who is arriving is a Mr William Nylander, heir to the Nylander fortune as the eldest son.”

Zach pauses, the name immediately bringing to mind a laugh so infectious that Zach can recall it almost perfectly, sixteen summers later.

“There are rumours,” Mitch continues in a whisper, even though they are the only two people in the room and the door is closed, “that he leaves a trail of suitors behind him. Men with fortunes bigger than his, and others with no fortune at all. Men fair of face and others changed by war. Some old enough even to be his father, and others barely out of tutoring.” He leans back in his chair, eyes bright as he enjoys the moment of sharing gossip and rumour. “Apparently, he is beautiful, and his father’s estate is three times that of Marlie House.”

Zach thinks back to that afternoon and the boy he met just once, who ran with him without a shoe, who made Zach laugh until his belly ached and who stood next to him, his head hung but not bowed as they were both reprimanded by their fathers for the state of their clothing and for being late for supper.

The door opens and Brownie steps inside with their tea, giving Zach a moment to gather his thoughts.

“Do you know him?” Mitch asks when Brownie closes the door behind him.

Zach takes a sip of his tea and carefully returns his cup to its saucer. “No,” he says with a shake of his head. He has no time for gossip, or to pretend a friendship with a boy he met one time, when they were both too young to care for reputation or connections. He’s a bachelor of six and twenty with an entire estate to run by himself, his parents gone, leaving him to run the estate. He has houses to look after, tenants to see to. He doesn’t have time to gossip about young gentlemen from out of town. So he takes a deep breath and pastes on a smile for Mitch. “Tell me, how is Mr Matthews settling in?”

Mitch freezes, his lips parted as if he were going to speak, except his cheeks are flushing and he drops his gaze to stare into his tea. “Uh, Mr Matthews is settling in quite well, I believe,” Mitch says, formally enough to have Zach raising his eyebrows in surprise. “I see him riding his horses quite often.”

Zach isn’t much of a matchmaker. He dislikes gossip and rumour and he is not interested in the affairs of others.

Unless of course it’s Mitch. “Oh?” he says lightly. “He likes to ride?”

“Oh yes,” Mitch nods, seemingly suddenly overcome with enthusiasm. “He’s a keen rider. His form is excellent.”

Zach has only met the newcomer once, calling on him as is polite for new neighbours. Mr Matthews bought the old Kessel farmhouse, to Zach’s relief as the old place was falling into disrepair after being left empty for a few years. According to Mitch, Mr Matthews has spent a small fortune to restore the homestead to its former glory. He remembers Mr Matthews as a quiet, thoughtful, sensible, young man but Zach had sensed an air of recklessness about him that he supposes would be intriguing to someone enamoured with the newcomer.

And apparently, Mitch is smitten.

“His shoulders are quite broad and his thighs are sturdy enough to …” Mitch breaks off, flushing bright red.

Zach hides his grin as he guesses where Mitch’s runaway mouth was leading him to. “Sturdy enough to?” he prompts innocently.

“For horse riding!” Mitch yelps before his face turns into a scowl and he thumps his china teacup down too heavily on the table. “You are teasing me,” he says, somewhat crossly.

Zach inclines his head. “My apologies,” he says, injecting just the right amount of teasing and deference into his tone, or so he hopes. “I should not meddle in the affairs of others.”

Mitch instantly deflates and casts Zach a rueful smile. “A lesson for me, Mr Hyman?”

And this is why Zach never turns Mitch away from his door. Friends like Mitchell Marner don’t come along too often, and Zach is all too aware of how fortunate he is to have one. “One I doubt you will listen to, as usual,” Zach acknowledges.

“Never,” Mitch cheerfully denies. “But you can pretend that I will, if it pleases you.”

“Immensely,” Zach drawls, relaxing back into his second favourite chair. “Now, tell me more about Mr Matthew’s sturdy thighs.”

Mitch laughs and, to Zach’s delight, proceeds to spend the next ten minutes debating the perfection of their new neighbour’s thighs, buttocks and nose.

*

Zach wakes up and goes through his morning routine, barely sparing a thought to when William might be due to arrive in town. He eats his breakfast alone and heads to the kitchen afterwards to catch up with Naz and discuss the weekly menu that only ever changes with the seasons. Then he goes to the stables, waits for Freddie to bring out his favorite mare, Bluebell, nods at his groomsman and heads out to start his working day.

He doesn’t think about William Nylander until the midday sun has passed and he’s walking through the rose garden. The fragrant scent of the flowers has long been a favourite of Zach’s, and for years he’s walked along this very path and not thought about William Nylander once.

Now, he cannot stop thinking about him.

Zach barely steps inside the house when Brownie appears, his usual silent self, and hands Zach a letter. The handwriting doesn’t look familiar, sloped to the left and every letter perfectly curved, so Zach looks up in confusion, a frown marring his brow.

“Who brought this?”

Brownie rolls his eyes and walks away, leaving Zach to stare at the letter. Then he huffs and strides into the drawing room, breaking the seal easily with a finger and dropping into his favourite chair as he starts to read.

When he reaches the end of the letter, it flutters out of his hands and floats to the floor as Zach stares out of the window, unseeing and unblinking. Then he scrambles for the letter and checks the signature again - twice.

William Nylander has sent him a note requesting a visit to an old friend. On his first day in town. Zach wonders at that, wonders if William Nylander has excellent manners as a man that he was still learning as the child Zach remembers. He wonders if William Nylander still runs through stranger’s gardens in his stockinged feet.

Before he can rethink his decision, he scribbles a reply, only sparing a brief wince that his sprawling handwriting is nowhere near as neat as William’s. However, he assures William that his presence at Marlie House is welcome any time, that Zach would be pleased to receive him and he ends with his express hopes that William and his family are all in good health.

Then he seals and addresses the note, and rings the bell for Brownie.

“Yes sir?”

Zach drags his gaze from the window where he’d been staring aimlessly for a few moments and shakes his head. “Could you see that this is delivered to Mr Nylander? He’s staying at the inn in town.”

“Yes sir,” Brownie says, taking the note but standing his ground. “Forgive me, but you seem troubled.”

Zach sighs and has the urge to run his fingers through his hair, a careless childish gesture that he had long grown out of at his mother’s frustrated urging. “Mr Nylander visited here once as a boy,” he begins, feeling a little foolish to even recall such a small event from his childhood, but Brownie is a good listener and he’s heard Zach say much more foolish things in the past. “He was a sweet child.”

When Zach pauses, Brownie sits himself down opposite Zach and cocks an eyebrow. “His arrival is the talk of the town,” Brownie says neutrally.

Zach gives in and shoves his hand through his hair and sends a silent apology to his mother. “Mr Marner was full of gossip about Mr Nylander when he came for tea,” Zach admits.

“Mr Marner would do well to learn to hold his gossiping tongue,” Brownie says with a disapproving sniff that makes Zach grin. “He talks too much and never listens.”

“I’ll tell him that when I next see him,” Zach says solemnly. Brownie looks wholly unapologetic and vaguely offended, so Zach holds up a hand as if in surrender. “I know, I know,” he says ruefully. “Mr Marner likes to talk and I should know better than to take anything he says too seriously.”

Brownie hums a little but exits the room with Zach’s letter, leaving him with the faint impression that Zach’s disappointed him somehow. Mulling it over, Zach picks up his pen and, after a moment’s hesitation, writes another two notes, one to Mr Marner and one to Mr Matthews with the sturdy thighs and beautiful nose, inviting them to tea.

*

Zach checks the mirror one last time, straightening his waistcoat just a little before he huffs out a tiny laugh directed firmly at himself and turns away, determined to put his expected guest out of his mind until Brownie announces his arrival.

It’s just - he’d been expecting a reply of course, perhaps in a few days once Mr Nylander had received all his invitations from the local gentry. What he hadn’t been expecting was a reply that arrived while he dined at supper, not two hours after Zach had sent his letter.

So here he is, waiting aimlessly for Mr Nylander to arrive at Marlie House, less than a full day after his arrival in town. Naz has been frantically baking the kitchens, for apparently he’d caught sight of Mr Nylander yesterday in town and he hasn’t stopped muttering about Mr Nylander’s beauty since.

“Sir?”

Zach actually jumps at Brownie’s voice, pressing a hand to his racing heart before he turns towards the door with an abashed look.

“Mr Nylander is in the drawing room,” Brownie announces formally.

“Thank you, Brownie,” Zach says with a nod.

“If I may,” Brownie says, one hand on the door and his face turned away from Zach, “Mr Nylander mentioned that he couldn’t wait to call on an old friend, and he remarked that the rose garden looks just as it did when he was a boy.”

Zach lets out a slow, deep breath. “His father was a well-mannered gentleman. He has surely instilled those lessons in his children.”

“While your father was an intelligent man, and yet apparently it skipped his oldest child,” Brownie drawls, and Zach doesn’t need to see his face to know that he’s rolling his eyes at Zach. “He is, for some reason, eager to see you, sir. Best not keep him waiting.”

Chastised, Zach follows Brownie to the drawing room and waits to be introduced. When he steps inside the room, he draws in a surprised breath, for rumours of Mr Nylander’s beauty have been vastly underwhelming. His hair is long and golden, thicker than when he was a child, tied back with a leather ribbon. His face still carries a little fullness from his youth but it suits him terribly well. His clothes are fine indeed and tailored to reveal his broad shoulders and, Zach swallows thickly, his sturdy thighs. He’s the same height as Zach, which takes him by surprise, and when Zach meets his gaze, he finds warmth waiting there.

“Mr Nylander,” Zach says politely, for he is his father’s son after all and he shoves all improper thoughts aside. “Welcome to Marlie House.”

“Welcome back, you mean,” Mr Nylander says, his grin wide and unabashed. He steps forward, closing the distance between them and clasps his hand on Zach’s shoulder.

Zach fights to keep his expression steady at the informal greeting but he manages, on the whole.

“I hope you have settled in town and your lodgings are comfortable,” Zach inquires.

Mr Nylander laughs, his hand still on Zach’s shoulder, and Zach daren’t move. His father’s lessons didn’t equip him for such informality and the touch, while unfamiliar, feels pleasant. “Inns are never as comfortable as home, are they not, Zach?”

“I suppose not,” Zach says, floundering just a little.

Mr Nylander, however, seems not to notice. “Come, Zach, take me to the rose garden and the fields where we hid as children. I long to see them. My memory is excellent but it cannot compare to the real thing.”

“Uh, of course, Mr Nylander.” Zach feels completely wrong-footed, for he had been sure that William’s desire to call on Zach had been nothing more than politeness or perhaps a favour to his father, to call in on an old friend’s son. But William is following him through the grounds, laughing as he recalls their sprint away from Spencer and how desperately insolent he’d been as a child, to drag Zach with him.

“I never go where I do not wish to be,” Zach says somewhat helplessly.

“A fine quality in a gentleman,” William agrees, his finger trailing across the petal of a rose as they walk past. “A refreshing one, indeed. Oh! This is where I lost my shoe and Father threatened to feed me bread and broth for a week!”

Zach remembers Mr Nylander as a big, friendly man who would certainly never punish his child so harshly, especially one as charmed as William. “How are your family? I hear that your sister is recently married.”

“Ah yes, to an utter bore of a man but he’s handsome and has a title, so perhaps lack of conversation can be forgiven,” William says with a shrug. Zach blinks at the honesty before he snorts inelegantly, to William’s delight. “My father is trying to retire to the countryside to raise sheep and grow marrow, for some godforsaken reason, leaving me to run the estate but I am in no rush, heaven knows.”

Zach smiles politely and tries not to think badly of William for his youth and vanity, for Zach had no choice but to take over at nineteen when his parents had perished within months of each other, leaving him to run the estate and care for his brothers, marrying them off with careful decisions about wealth, reputation and happiness. It’s a burden he would not wish on others at a young age, so he should not pass judgment on William for delaying for as long as he can. Besides, what had Zach gained except for the loss of the company of his brothers and an empty house, with no one to share it or his life? Zach longs for the frivolity of youth, long lost to him.

“And your younger siblings?” he prompts.

“Still at home, to my mother’s long-suffering despair,” William says with a smile. “What of your brothers? How is Spencer?”

“Married,” Zach says. “They’ll all married.” And then he waits for William to be shocked, for Zach is the eldest and unmarried. He knows the town gossips about him, poor Mr Hyman, unmarried and all alone in that big house, with no prospects and no hopes of making an advantageous match. It affects him not at all.

But William just beams at him and tucks his hand into the crook of Zach’s elbow as they stroll through the gardens, taking a turn. “We’re the clever ones,” he says conspiratily. “Taking our time, not rushing into anything with haste.”

Zach very decidedly does not think about Mitch’s gossiping or why exactly Mr Nylander might not be keen on marriage just yet.

“Mr Nylander, I have friends coming to tea tomorrow,” he says, flushing when William stops and causes Zach to stop next to him. “I would be delighted if you would join us, if you are free of course?”

“Mr Nylander is my father, come now Zach, surely you can call an old friend by his name?” William says softly, brushing a lock of his own hair behind his ear.

Zach swallows. “William, then,” he allows.

“Willy,” he counters.

“William,” Zach answers firmly, inclining his head ever so slightly.

William sighs but he pats Zach’s hand anyway. “I suppose that is an improvement,” he says dryly. “I would be delighted to join you and your friends tomorrow. Would it be an inconvenience if I invited my friend Mr Kapanen? He accompanied me to town and he is in desperate want of fresh conversation to counter my old, repetitive tales?”

“I cannot believe anyone would find you dull, Mr - William,” Zach corrects himself at William’s raised eyebrows. “And of course he must join us.”

“Wonderful!” William claps his hands together and tucks his hand back into Zach’s arm. “Now, lets sojourn to the stables, for I dearly love to ride.”

*

Zach absolutely does not laugh when Mr Marner arrives the next day in his Sunday finest. His hair is slicked down from its usual careful state and his boots shine so that Zach wagers he’d see his own reflection if he looked hard enough.

“Mitch,” he says solemnly in greeting.

“Mr Hyman,” Mitch replies formally before he peers into the drawing room only to find it empty and he visibly deflates. “I ran into Mr Matthews this morning in town and he mentioned that he had an accepted an invitation to Marlie House this afternoon as well. Has he changed his mind?”

“I don’t believe so,” Zach says, pitching his voice low enough that they could be sharing secrets. “Just late, perhaps.”

Mitch exhales a breath and nods, clearly pleased.

Zach rings for tea, for refreshments should always accompany entertainment, in his humble opinion.

And Mitch does not disappoint, leaping to his feet as soon as Brownie appears to introduce Mr Matthews.

“Mr Hyman, thank you for the invitation,” Mr Matthews says in his quiet tone. “I was delighted to accept.”

“Zach serves the most wonderful selection of tea,” Mitch says before Zach can form a response. “His kitchen is second to none.”

“Well,” Zach says, inordinately pleased at the compliment. “I will pass your regards onto Mr Kadri. He will be most pleased.”

Before Mitch can jump in again, Brownie announces the arrival of Mr Nylander and Mr Kapanen, and Zach has the distinct pleasure of watching Mitch’s mouth drop in surprise.

“William,” Zach steps forward, politely ignoring Mitch’s wide-eyed stare at his informality. “Thank you for joining us.”

“The pleasure is all mine,” William says, inclining his head but keeping his gaze locked on Zach. The effect is somewhat entrancing, until William’s smile appears and then Zach realises that his hands are uncommonly damp and his whole body feels a little too warm. William looks even more handsome today on second meeting, and Zach feels rather cumbersome and awkward in comparison. He has none of William’s elegance, his own hands rough from riding and working in the fields in all seasons, his hair is short to keep it from his eyes, and his clothes have no marks of wealth, as William’s clearly do. Zach is a gentleman, and a gentleman’s son, but he has none of William’s polish or poise. None of his charm, nor of his gentility.

“Please let me introduce Mr Kapanen, my oldest friend and companion,” William continues, clapping his friend on the back with a jovial grin, clearly ignorant of the turmoil within his host. “He has long wished to make your acquaintance, Zach.”

“Mr Hyman,” Kapanen greets him, bowing his head. “Your home is very beautiful. I was particularly taken with the lovely rose garden that Willy insisted we walk through.”

Zach isn’t often lost for words, and yet he cannot think of a single sensible response to make. He turns, baffled, and spies William flushing most becomingly, even as he glares at his companion. Zach is an observant gentleman most of the time, and Mr Kapanen’s handsome features haven’t escaped his attention; the fullness of his pretty lips or the roguish way his hair falls into his eyes. Such informality displayed between them makes Zach wonder as to the true nature of their relationship. Companion, Zach well knows, is often a polite substitute for “lover”.

“If you are fond of roses, Mr Marleau has a garden five times the size and scope of Zach’s,” Mitch says, looking between the three of them with a creased brow.

“I believe it is Mr Hyman’s roses in particular that Willy is interested in,” Kapanen says, turning to Mitch with a polite smile.

Zach watches Mitch introduce himself and Mr Matthews, aware that he should be the one making the introductions but William is standing by the window, his face in shadowy profile, and Zach finds himself unwilling to move or disturb him.

“Auston is holding a ball,” he hears Mitch say and that finally causes him to turn towards the rest of his guests, eyebrows raised at the familiarity of Mitch’s address. “Tell them, Auston.”

“Mitch has convinced me that I need to hold a ball to introduce myself to society,” Mr Matthews says dryly. Zach catches the look he sends Mitch though and there’s interest there. “And Four Oaks, now the renovations are complete. Of course, you are all invited, or will be if Mitch would let me send correspondence before he tells everyone in town himself.”

Mitch splutters, his face pinkening most attractively.

“Mr Matthews seem enamoured,” William murmurs next to him, making Zach jump in surprise. He shoots William a look, but William just grins and shrugs.

“I think it is mutual,” Zach says finally. He’s watched Mitch fall for a lot of young men and women in town, sometimes a silly infatuation, other times with a seemingly deep well of emotion. Mitch, for all his gossiping, is a popular figure in town. Zach wouldn’t be alone in his hopes for Mitch’s future happiness.

“I think they’re a good match,” William says thoughtfully.

Zach stares at him. “On such short acquaintance?”

“I’m a very good judge of character,” William assures him with a wink before he crosses the room and settles himself at the pianoforte.

He plays a light, jaunty tune that Zach doesn’t recognise. Zach watches William play for a while, his fingers dancing across the instrument with ease, his hair tied back with a ribbon, exposing his tanned neck and strong jawline. He’s playing from memory and Zach’s impressed with his skill. William is very impressive all round, Zach is discovering.

Eventually, he drags his gaze away from William and towards Auston and Mitch, who are standing to one side, perhaps a little closer to one another than society would approve. Their heads are bent towards each other and whatever Mitch is saying, Auston seems to be amused, a smile lightening his features dramatically. He at once looks younger, less severe.

He sees it, now. And he sneaks another look at William, his gaze helplessly drawn as he wonders what else William might see and how many steps Zach will need to take to keep up with him.

“He makes many mistakes, but he will never admit it,” Kapanen murmurs next to him.

Zach blinks as he turns towards his guest. “I’m sorry?”

“His fingers move too slowly,” Kapanen says, gesturing towards William at the pianoforte. There’s a wry smile on his face, like he’s spoken to William about this supposed flaw often. “His mind is racing ahead and his fingers cannot keep speed.”

It’s hardly his fault then if Zach stares at William’s hands and notices how long and elegant his fingers are, or how quickly they fly across the instrument. “I had not noticed any mistakes,” he admits with a rueful look at Mr Kapanen. “He covers them very well.”

“Indeed,” Mr Kapanen agrees and they both clap as William finishes with a flourish and a charming bow.

“Zach, come and play for us!” William calls, standing eagerly and gesturing towards the bench he’s just vacated.

Zach protests immediately and shakes his head, laughing. “Oh no, I have no gift for music at all,” he says easily. “I play horribly. Mr Marner will attest to this.”

Mitch laughs, his hand on Auston’s arm as they join the conversation. “He truly is terrible, Mr Nylander,” Mitch confesses. “You must not subject us to his playing.”

“I am sure it cannot be so bad,” William murmurs, glancing up at Zach with a softness to his face that makes Zach’s breath catch in his throat. “But please, you must call me Willy. All my friends do.”

“Then you must call me Mitch, and Auston refuses to answer to anything else,” Mitch tells him. He looks to Zach then, and a teasing glint enters his eyes. “But if your friends call you Willy, does this mean that you and Zach are not yet friends?”

William sighs loudly, and Zach doesn’t miss the eye roll Kapanen sends him at his dramatics. “Mr Hyman and I are the very best of friends,” William says morosely, and sighs again to Mitch’s delight. “But he will not break formality and will only call me by my given name.”

“Very gentlemanly,” Kapanen says approvingly.

“Oh, hush Kappy,” William says and grabs his arm. “If Zach will not play for us, then you must. You know you love to show off as much as I do.”

“Not quite as much,” Kapanen says drolly but he lets William seat him at the bench and he starts to play a popular, lively tune.

“Mitch, as my new friend, will you accompany me in a dance?” William asks, bowing low and offering Mitch his hand.

Mitch shoots Auston a quick look, but whatever he sees there - Auston grinning as if already looking forward to the entertainment - he takes William’s offered hand and they immediately launch into a circle dance. They move well together, light on their feet and laughing as they come together, and Zach can see a firm friendship blossoming before him. Auston laughs when Mitch trips over William’s foot and only just catches himself from a tumble, and Zach takes a seat to watch, a sense of contentment stealing over him. Long-forgotten laughter fills the air which has been mostly quiet since his youngest brother married last Spring and Zach can’t stop himself from smiling wide enough to make his cheeks hurt when the dance ends and Mitch and William perform their deepest bows to each other.

It’s pure folly, Zach tells himself, even as his eyes are locked on William conversing with Auston, nodding along with whatever Auston is saying. By all accounts, even his own, William is not looking to settle down. Zach is twenty six years of age and now that his brothers are all wed, Zach wants nothing less for himself now. He hasn’t waited all this time for a dalliance, a fleeting moment in time, even though William is without doubt the most beautiful man that Zach’s ever been acquainted with.

William chooses that moment to tip his head back with a full-throated laugh, a sound so captivating that Zach shivers just a little. He’s honest enough to admit to himself that he’s tempted. God, he’s so tempted. William Nylander is pure temptation indeed, and Zach is only a man, weak and humble.

“So tell us, since we’re all friends here Willy,” Auston says later, perched on the window seat with Mitch sitting close enough beside him that their knees are touching. “I have heard tales about your reputation as a rake and a rogue. Is there any truth to such gossip?”

“I wonder where you could have heard such tales,” Zach says dryly, staring at Mitch pointedly.

Mitch blushes bright red.

William looks amused. “I would be very weary indeed if even half of them were true,” he says easily. He looks comfortable, leaning against the window and his smile doesn’t seem forced one bit. “But such tales are sport for gossips and I find there is often a willing ear to such entertainment.”

Mitch looks like he might possibly explode.

“Well, I have long been your travelling companion, and I can assure you that it’s all true,” Kapanen says lazily from his own chair.

“Do not tease our new friends,” William chides him, amused.

Zach can see Mr Kapanen opening his mouth to counter, no doubt with more gossip fodder for Mitch, so he quickly gets to his feet. “Perhaps a stroll around the gardens would be pleasant,” he says brightly. “Fresh air always feels good after too long indoors.”

The amusement is rolling off Mr Kapanen in waves, but he gamely gets to his feet anyway. And Auston and Mitch move almost as one, and Zach determines that he will corner Mitch later, possibly to discuss decorum and the correct way to court a gentleman. Except Auston, who is at least a head taller than Mitch and has the build to go with his sturdy thighs, certainly isn’t declining Mitch’s over-attentiveness. If anything, he seems to be encouraging it.

“Perhaps a stroll through the rose garden would be nice,” Auston says, finally lifting his head away from Mitch’s and staring back at Zach with a bland smile. Zach narrows his eyes, aware that Mitch is openly laughing at him from his safety vantage behind Auston’s larger frame.

“Delightful,” Zach exclaims through gritted teeth, glaring daggers into the back of Mitch’s head as they head outside.

William catches up to him, slipping his hand through Zach’s arm as they stroll. “I do enjoy the rose garden immensely,” he says with a completely straight face.

“I would assume so, this is your third trip to see it in two days,” Zach reminds him, his annoyance slipping away as William beams at him. “It is nothing fancy, you know.”

“And yet I enjoy it’s simplicity all the same,” William insists and stops at a bench to pull Zach down next to him, their feet nudging together. As the others wander around, no doubt wondering why exactly William is so enamoured with a little garden, their position gives them the illusion of privacy.

“Do you like to read, Zach?” William asks idly, out of nowhere.

Zach ignores the way William keeps pressing his knee against Zach’s. “Oh, yes I do. I haven’t as much time to read as I’d like, but yes. Why do you ask?”

“Every wall of your fine drawing room was adorned with shelves full of tomes,” William grins.

“Oh,” Zach says, scratching the back of his head in embarrassment. “I guess I indulge myself when I get the opportunity.”

“I’m not much of a reader,” William admits quietly, tipping his head back and staring up into the clear blue sky. He doesn’t sound sad or embarrassed about it, just matter of fact. “I like hearing others read out loud, though.”

Zach doesn’t think he’s heard anyone read out loud, not since he and his brothers were learning to read and their father insisted that they each take turns with one of his books. But he supposes that hearing his brothers stutter over latin texts isn’t what William has in mind. Men have probably quoted poetry to him, reciting sonnets by heart or perhaps penning their own scribes of William’s beauty.

Zach sighs and stares up at the sky too, wondering what has William so entranced. All he can see are a few clouds, drifting slowly and a few crows circling overhead.

“Let’s continue our stroll,” he suggests finally, when the others’ voices have drifted away, leaving the two of them alone.

William holds out his hand expectantly and Zach helps him to his feet, a dangerously warm feeling seeping through him as he feels the familiar touch of William’s hand through his arm.

*

Zach takes a breath, leaning forward and patting his mare, both of them panting a little. His day had started before the sun, as it often does, and they’re finally on their way home. Bluebell is in need of a rubdown and a pail of feed, while Zach wants nothing more than a hot bath, clean clothes and the stew Naz has surely made, for it is Monday, after all.

For now though, they both need to catch their breath before the last of their journey. Zach rolls his shirt sleeves back, once a crisp white cotton this morning and now stained with sweat and dirt. It’s been a long, long day.

He takes his flask from the saddle and drinks a little before he splashes the rest on his face. A few drips find their way down his neck and the collar of his shirt, so he unbuttons the first few fastenings and breathes a little easier.

“Almost home, hey girl?” he murmurs to Bluebell, laughing when her ears flicker and she whinnies.

“Mr Hyman!” a familiar voice calls out, making Zach freeze in the saddle. Bluebell twitches beneath him but she’s well-trained and set in her ways enough not to bolt. He instinctively rubs her neck in apology. “What a pleasant surprise to run into you. Have you been working terribly hard today?”

Zach looks down at William, uncomfortably aware of his sweaty, rumpled clothing. Embarrassed, he runs a hand over his face and tries to pull his shirt collar back into order. “Mr Nylander,” he says awkwardly. William is staring at his hand, or maybe his arm, it’s hard to tell but Zach doesn’t want to let go of his shirt to find out. “Indeed, you have caught me quite by surprise.”

“I uh,” William says, his voice trailing off. He’s still staring at Zach’s arm and Zach wonders what embarrassing stain or rip he’ll find there when he can extricate himself from this humiliating meeting.

“I fear I am in need of a bath and some fresh clothes,” Zach says, flushing when William finally looks up, his own expression slack and his gaze darker than Zach remembers. “If you will excuse me.”

“Yes,” William finally says, his voice low enough that Zach has to lean down to hear him. “Yes, please go take your uh, your bath.”

“Good day, Mr Nylander,” Zach murmurs, urging Bluebell into a trot, leaving Mr Nylander where he stands. He can feel a flush creeping up his neck, making him too warm and shivery. God, what must William think of him? Dirty and sweaty from a day’s work, in need of a wash and half-undressed to boot.

He waits until he’s halfway up the street before he gives in and turns his head. Mr Nylander is exactly where Zach last saw him, staring after Zach and Bluebell as they trot away. Face aflame, Zach urges her into a canter and prays that William forgets all about this sorry encounter.

When he arrives home, he hands Bluebell’s reigns over to Freddie, spares a few seconds for his groom and heads inside, sighing when he sees his bath already drawn, because Brownie is a godsend. He undresses quickly and sinks into the tub, scrubbing at his skin until it’s pink and clean. He feels much better, until he remembers the way William had stared at him, slack jawed in horror at the picture Zach must have made. To his own dismay, the image makes his dick twitch, and the more he thinks about William, the harder he gets.

Zach closes his eyes and wraps a hand around himself, finding sweet pleasure and release in an embarrassingly short amount of time.

He drains the bathwater himself, too ashamed to let Brownie take care of his fluids on top of all his other humiliations of the day, and heads to the kitchen, ignoring Naz’s raised eyebrows as Zach forgoes eating in the formal dining room and instead sits amongst Naz, Freddie and Brownie, listening to them talk of their day and the gossip from town and silently judging himself.

*

Zach avoids town for a few days, unwilling to run into William again unless he is fully attired, clean and able to hold an entire conversation without flushing.

Then Naz demands ham for supper, insisting that Zach should go fetch it and while he’s in town, to remember how to socialise instead of being locked away in the house. Zach doesn’t want to admit that he’s hiding away deliberately so he’s thereby forced to run the errand. He makes it into town without passing anyone on the way, so his mood is slowly improving, and he even manages to smile and converse for a few minutes when he runs into Miss Wickenheiser and her son outside the butcher’s store.

Mr Gardiner greets him when he walks in and starts preparing his order. “Haven’t seen you about town recently,” he says conversationally, sharpening his carving knife.

“It’s been a busy few days,” Zach says. He’s only half-lying.

“You must have missed all the excitement then,” Mr Gardiner says, not looking up as he carves through the ham with ease. Zach has no interest in town gossip but he fears he won’t be able to escape before Mr Gardiner tells him every detail of the latest scandal of his neighbours.

“Must have,” Zach murmurs politely.

“It’s all over town,” Mr Gardiner says, dropping his voice like he’s telling a secret, which baffles Zach if the news is indeed well known. “That Mr Nylander, he’s staying at the inn.”

Zach looks up in surprise, annoyed when Mr Gardiner catches his interest and grins in glee.

“He’s had two proposals,” Mr Gardiner says, wrapping Zach’s ham up in paper and handing it over. “Mr Dermott and Mr Carrick have been mooning around town after him for days like lovesick puppies.”

Zach drops a few coins into his waiting hand and frowns. “I believe Mr Nylander has only been in town for little more than a week.”

“He has, a most charming fellow he is too,” Gardiner confides. “But young men who dally with other young men have bad reputations, and that Mr Nylander has the worst of all. Leading those poor boys on, only to reject them out of hand.”

Zach bristles, intolerably annoyed. “Mr Gardiner,” he says, drawing up to his full height and giving the butcher a displeased look. “I have met with Mr Nylander twice since his arrival in town and I have always found him to be an agreeable, charming, pleasant man with both intellect and manners, taught to him by his father who fought with mine during the wars. I am most unsurprised that there are those in town who would be drawn to such a person, for he has all the qualities of a fine gentleman.”

Irked, Zach takes his leave and marches down the street until he comes across Mitch, who takes one look at him and drags him into the nearest tavern for a drink. Zach doesn’t feel like explaining why he’s annoyed, for he has no interest in being teased for his overreaction, for that’s what it is, and luckily Mitch knows him well enough to set a glass in front of him and spend the next while talking about the new suit he’s having made for Auston’s ball later that very week.

“I had forgotten all about it,” Zach admits when Mitch finally runs out of things to say.

“Auston won’t mind if you turn up in an old tailcoat,” Mitch says in a tone that suggests that Mitch would judge Zach most harshly.

Zach sighs and finishes his drink, tipping a coin out of his pocket to leave on the table. “I suspect that Mr Matthews will have to excuse my absence,” he says apologetically. “Thank you for the drink, Mitch.”

He leaves Mitch spluttering behind him and walks out of the tavern, only to bump heavily into someone.

“My apologies,” he says immediately, his hands shooting out to steady whomever he’s upset.

“The fault was mine,” William says softly.

Of course, Zach thinks miserably. His luck is truly awful these past few days. “Mr Nylander. How are you this fine morning?”

“My morning has been,” William pauses thoughtfully for a moment. “Insightful. Can I walk with you?”

“Please,” Zach says, something in his chest settling when William’s hand finds its place on Zach’s arm. They walk back through town, towards Zach’s house, and it’s pleasantly peaceful. Zach catches a few stares and he merely smiles and greets each person as they pass, refusing to get drawn into silly gossip about William.

“When I ran into you, I had just come from the butchers,” William says finally, when they’re almost out of town. “I wanted to find you to thank you for your kind words. Mr Gardiner was keen to recite them for me, I think perhaps he and Mitch have something in common.”

“A gossiping tongue and little to no willpower,” Zach mutters meanly.

William’s hand squeezes around his arm and Zach immediately relaxes, unaware that he was still carrying some tension. “Others in town have been less charitable towards me of late, but I should have expected such kindness from you, my dear Zach.”

Zach doesn’t know what to say, for he had only been speaking the truth as he is aware of it. So instead he lifts his hand to cover William’s, and lets it rest there while they walk in silence. Around them are the sounds of nature, a bird’s call, a dog barking and the rustle of some creature in the hedgerow besides them. Their strides are evenly matched and Zach relaxes a little bit more with each step they take together.

“Will you be attending Auston’s ball?” William asks when they are but half a mile from Marlie House.

“Oh,” Zach says and bites his lip. “Um.”

“I hope I will see you there,” William continues, turning to smile at him.

Zach’s heart does a funny thing. And he wonders if William needs to see a friendly face at the ball. “I haven’t a new tailcoat,” he says inanely.

“Ah,” William says, as if a lack of suit is a good reason not to attend a ball.

Zach rolls his eyes heavenward, mostly at himself, for he hears himself say, “But of course, I will be there.”

“I will save my first dance for you, then,” William murmurs, and they keep walking.

*

“I need a new tailcoat,” Zach announces when he walks into parlour where Brownie is cleaning a candlestick.

Brownie, to his credit, doesn’t laugh, however Zach definitely sees his lips twitch.

*

Zach walks into Four Oaks dressed in a fine new coattail and with wide eyes as he takes in all the changes Auston’s made to the old farmhouse. He’s doubled the size of the house and everything has been restyled with the utmost modern tastes. Zach blinks as he takes in the stark whiteness of the walls and huge windows, the delicate ornate detail that screams wealth.

He can already hear the whispers of ‘new money’ weaving through the room and he’s ready to glare at anyone using the term in his earshot. That’s not to say that Zach shares Auston’s taste. He likes his dark house with the heavy frames and mahogany staircase. Auston’s house is so bright, even in the midsummer dusk, that Zach fears the onset of a headache.

But he’ll defend Auston’s terrible taste until he’s hoarse.

Zach looks around again and winces. Christ, it’s so terrible.

Mitch waves him over, looking dashing in his red coattails, clearly newly stitched for the occasion. He looks like an excited pup, his smile wide and eyes bright as he steps away from his conversation with Mr Marleau and Mr Martin and greets Zach with a clasp of the shoulder.

“Zach, you came after all! Is it not wonderful?” Mitch says immediately, waving his hand around in such a way that Zach assumes he means the new farmhouse.

“It’s very modern,” Zach allows, and those are the last words he gets to utter for ten minutes as Mitch takes him on a tour of the improvements, barely pausing for breath.

The rest of the house is just as obnoxiously bright as the parlour. Mitch, of course, adores it.

As they circle back to the parlour, the musicians start to play and there’s an instant buzz as dance partners are found. Zach hasn’t actively been looking for William, but he hasn’t seen him in any of the rooms thus far. He doesn’t expect William to save his first dance for him, but he would certainly like to assure himself that William isn’t suffering from gossiping tongues any longer.

Auston appears out of nowhere and offers his hand to Mitch. “Would you care to dance?” he asks formally.

Mitch, to his credit, looks flabbergasted. Zach shakes his head at his friend and gives him a little nudge when Auston is left waiting for an answer, looking increasingly panicked.

“Yes! Yes! Of course yes I mean I would be delighted, thank you,” Mitch says eagerly, and places his hand in Auston’s. Auston’s expression quickly shifts to his usual blankness, and they step out into the cleared space, with various couples joining them.

Zach watches them for a while, a smile playing on his lips as Mitch looks utterly bemused every time he comes face to face with Auston. It seems like Mitch is the only person in the entire town who does not realise Auston’s intentions.

The dance ends and yet Auston and Mitch stand together, waiting for the music to start up again. Mitch is flushed and he keeps glancing at Auston and looking away, before he laughs to himself. Neither of them seem to be aware of the partners lining up to dance with Auston next, blissfully ignorant in their little bubble.

The second dance begins and this time Zach looks around at the other dancers in interest. Mr Reilly is dancing with one of the Strome boys and Mr Carrick is smiling widely at Mr Dermott, so Zach hopes there may be an unintentionally happy ending for those two boys. Then, as he turns, he sees William, dancing with Mr Tavares. It’s clear from just a glance that William is enjoying himself, and Zach is not sure he’s ever seen Mr Tavares smile so much in such a short time.

Zach turns around and walks into the drawing room, where he finds Mr Martin, who is soon to travel south to be wed. A newcomer to the town, Zach doesn’t know Mr Martin as well as others, but he was always amiable, if a bit hot-headed after a drink in the tavern. Zach has travelled south just once, for Spencer’s wedding, and they pass a few enjoyable minutes sharing stories of their travels.

“Zach!”

William appears at his side, breathless and pink-cheeked from the exertion of dancing. He’s dressed in clothes more fine than Zach’s seen anywhere before and his hair is neatly plaited and tied with a blue bow to match his coattails. He looks beautiful, Zach realises, and he resists the urge to tug on his own coattails where they suddenly feel too tight.

“Zach, you came,” William grins and claps his hand to Zach’s upper arm with a squeeze. “I am so relieved to see you.”

“You are?” Zach tries to keep the surprise out of his voice, for he was certain that William had a full dance card and would have no time to catch his breath, let alone look for Zach.

“Yes,” William says, a little impatiently. He glances back towards the parlour and slides his hand down Zach’s arm to grip his hand lightly and Zach has to fight his surprise all over again. “I promised you the first dance.”

“I think it’s a little late for that,” Zach teases, for he knows he’s blushing and he has no wish to draw William’s attention to it. “I saw you dancing with Mr Tavares. He looked most enchanted.”

William ignores him and tugs him towards the dancing. “Yes, yes, but I wish to dance with you, Mr Hyman.”

“I suppose you need a break from all the attention of your many suitors,” Zach says, with a pang.

“Yes,” William says fervently, and pushes Zach into place, next to Auston. William steps back to stand next to Mitch. “Save me, Zach.”

Zach glances at the assortment of stony faces behind William and then over at Auston, who is smiling stupidly at Mitch.

“Mitch, I’m sure our gracious host is in demand as a partner for other dancers,” Zach says as gently as he can.

Mitch’s eyes widen comically before the musicians begin their next composition and Zach takes William’s hand and bows.

“That was most ably done, kind sir,” William murmurs as they move in a circle, their hands clasped together.

“People are talking,” Zach murmurs back, and he takes the opportunity to glare at some of the more malicious gossipers that surround the dance floor as they spin around. “I hate gossip.”

“Yes, I believe you do,” William says thoughtfully. They take a step to Zach’s right and wait for Auston and Mitch to do a turn about them. “So tell me Mr Hyman, how else do you like to spend your time, when you’re not working hard or reading one of your many books?”

“I like to ride,” Zach confesses and they take their own turn, coming together and placing their palms against one another. “Just start in a direction and let Bluebell have her head for a morning. What about you? You remarked earlier that you enjoy riding, Mr Nylander.”

“I have often been complimented on my horsemanship,” William confesses in a whisper, his eyes dancing wickedly.

“I’m sure you have,” Zach murmurs, flushing when William laughs in delight. “I just meant, you seem so well accomplished in everything that you do,” he says lamely.

“Do I?” William asks, his voice low as his fingers trail over Zach’s palm, then they part again and Zach steps around Mr Marleau.

“Yes,” Zach says, refusing to be embarrassed for once. “You seem to do everything well, Mr Nylander. You dance beautifully, unlike myself.”

William’s eyebrows rise and Zach watches William’s gaze drop to Zach’s feet and travel upwards. Zach absolutely flushes hard at the inspection. “I think you have beautiful form, Mr Hyman,” William says and there’s no artifice to his tone. “You look like a man who works hard and it shows in the strength of your arms. They’re uh, very, um, sturdy.”

Zach’s breath catches just as the music ends and he hastily bows, clumsy and awkward.

“Zach,” William says, reaching for his arm. “Will you dance with me again?”

He opens his mouth - to say what, he’s not entirely sure - but Mr Gardiner steps between them with a hopeful look towards William.

“Mr Nylander, I was wondering if you would like to dance the next dance with me?”

William frowns, his gaze locked on Zach. So Zach takes a step back and smiles at Mr Gardiner.

“Excuse me,” Zach murmurs and mouths an apology to Zach over Mr Gardiner’s shoulder. William looks disappointed, which Zach thinks is an odd reaction to a dance with a handsome man, or indeed a full dance card, which he’s sure William has by now.

“Zach.” Someone catches his arm and he finds himself looking up at Auston, dressed in a deep blue and looking terribly handsome.

“Auston,” Zach says, inordinately pleased that he hasn’t been caught by someone else. “I am most impressed at the work you have finished on the house. It is most, uh, modern.”

Auston grins, almost shark-like, and Zach thinks he’s been caught. “I like it,” Auston says, and Zach’s definitely been caught. Auston doesn’t seem to mind that Zach doesn’t like his decor though, and Zach warms even further to the man. “Please, will you dance with me?”

Zach almost laughs at the audacity. Auston has to know that he’s much in demand, as a new bachelor to the town and with his wealth clearly on display. And yet he’s asking Zach to dance. Zach, who is unfailingly aware of Auston’s feelings towards a certain Mr Marner.

If Zach warms to him any further, he’ll catch fire.

“I would be honoured,” Zach answers and they take their position.

Zach dances with Auston and he dances with Mitch and he watches both of them sneak another dance together before Auston pleads hosting privileges and steals William from Mr Dermott for a dance. Zach’s enjoying the entertainment immensely, relaxing with a goblet of wine and watching William sit at the pianoforte with Mr Kapanen to play a duet. A glance around the room reveals that there is more than one gentleman falling in love with Mr Nylander tonight, for he is never short of suitors.

Zach takes his leave while Auston and Mitch are dancing once again, and William is dancing with Mr Reilly for the second time this evening.

Zach greets Freddie and climbs into his carriage, staring out into the dark night sky as Freddie guides them home. He is in no doubt now that he is developing feelings for Mr Nylander. Strong feelings, he suspects wryly, for who could resist such a man?

But William will be leaving soon, moving on to another town where Zach cannot follow, and once his heart is mended and whole, he can look for a husband to share his life with.

*

Zach is slow to rise the next morning, his head a little heavier from drink but a glass of Naz’s foul-tasting elixir has him wide eyed in no time. Still, he is in no rush to head for the fields so he’s still in the drawing room when Brownie enters.

“You have a visitor, sir.”

Zach rolls his shoulders and looks at him with a pained expression. “Did I forget an appointment?”

“No,” William says, stepping around Brownie and giving him his most charming smile. He looks frustratingly good this early in the morning, while Zach wishes for a bath and at least another hour’s sleep. “Forgive me if I’m intruding.”

“Not at all,” Zach says, scrambling to his feet and feeling his usual clumsy self around William. He’s almost used to it by now. “Thank you, Brownie.”

Brownie nods and leaves.

“To what do I owe this pleasure?” Zach asks lightly, gesturing to a chair.

William ignores him though and wanders around the room, his eyes darting around like he’s trying to take in every detail of the room at once.

“You left early last night,” he says finally, one hand resting on the mantelpiece as he turns to face Zach, his expression bland as Zach’s never seen it before. William’s face is one of the most expressive Zach’s ever seen, every emotion and thought clear to see. This morning though, Zach can’t read him and he feels out of sorts about it. “I wanted to dance with you again but you had departed.”

“I believe your dance card was full,” Zach teases him gently, certain that William isn’t calling on him so early due to a missed dance.

“I know,” William groans and finally crosses the room to take a seat opposite Zach. “Which was so frustrating when I only wished to dance with one person.”

Zach feels a cold chill run through his body and he has to stand up and walk away from William, his throat constricting painfully. “Oh? Is one of your suitors winning your hand?” he asks softly. He doesn’t really want to hear the answer. “The neighbours will be devastated to hear it.” And me, Zach adds silently.

“Oh, what foolish gossip,” William says crossly, and that finally makes Zach smile. “Wagging tongues are truly ruining my chance for happiness.”

Zach’s heart thumps too loudly in his chest. “If someone truly loved you, they wouldn’t give a second thought to any silly gossip,” he says and manages a small smile.

He watches William tap his fingers against the upholstery before he stands up and steps towards Zach.

“Call me Willy,” he implores.

Zach puts his hands in his pockets to hide the way he wants to twist them nervously together. “Willy is too informal,” he says firmly. William’s hair is loosely tied today, like he’d run out of time to fix it properly before leaving his rooms. “You are a gentleman, and you deserve to be called by your given name.”

“Perhaps I should call you Zachary then,” William says, and he takes another step forward.

“If it pleases you,” Zach murmurs.

William takes another step and he’s suddenly in Zach’s space, taking up more room than Zach thought he ever could. “Only one thing would please me more,” he says and then he takes one final step and his head tilts and suddenly William’s lips are a whisper away from Zach’s.

Zach drags in a surprised breath, his hands lifting until they’re on William’s hips but he doesn’t understand how they got there. They contract helplessly, his fingers digging into the soft, delicate material of William’s coattails but he cannot help himself, he feels dizzy, ungrounded, and he needs to hold onto something real.

“You-” he says, unaware of what he wants to say but it matters not because William lets out a funny little noise and then he’s closing the gap between them, his lips pressing against Zach’s. For someone who feels so solid against Zach, William’s lips are softer than anything Zach’s ever felt before. Zach knows it’s wrong, he knows he should pull back but his hands are moving again without his conscious approval, sliding up William’s torso and feeling strength beneath his searching hands. Further up they go until he’s cupping William’s face, the faintest bristle of the beginnings of growth on William’s cheeks tickling his palms and Zach lets himself have this, just for a moment. Just until he can taste William’s mouth and get swept away by the force of his feelings.

“Zach,” William moans into his mouth, lips parted and Zach dips his tongue in, slides it against William’s and feels his knees buckle just a little. William’s hands are gripping Zach’s arms hard enough that Zach will feel him there tomorrow, and maybe the next day if he is very lucky. “Kiss me. God, kiss me please.”

Zach kisses him with every breath he has, their bodies plastered together, Zach’s thigh firmly between William’s parted legs and he wants so badly to press William down against the soft upholstery, to lay with him and lose himself completely. It would be so easy, Zach thinks as he gasps for more air and kisses William again. It would be the easiest thing in the entire world to shrug off his clothes and map William’s body with his mouth, to drive them both insane for a few hours.

It would be a memory to sustain him for the rest of his days, Zach realises, and he slowly, slowly breaks the kiss, resting his forehead against William’s so they can both catch their breath. William’s chest is heaving against his, his fingers still digging into the muscle of Zach’s arms. Carefully, Zach presses a final kiss to William’s temple and then steps back, needing to put some distance between them.

“Zach,” William echoes, his hands reaching to pull Zach back towards him but Zach shakes his head, his own shaking hands finding his pockets so that he resists the urge to do the same to William.

“I am sorry,” Zach says, his voice trembling just a little. “William.”

Zach sees the moment his rejection hits, the way William straightens just a little and his face clouds over. “I see,” he says, tone harder than Zach’s ever heard it before. All traces of sunshine and charm have gone, and at once Zach longs to have them back. “And am I to be rejected because of my reputation?”

“Yes,” Zach answers without hesitation.

William’s face turns stormy and Zach hears the ragged sound of his breathing in the silence that surrounds them. Zach has but an instant to react when William spins around and heads for the door, his hand shooting out to grab William’s wrist. His grip is strong enough to stop William from leaving, but there is no softening in his expression when he faces Zach again.

“”I fear my intention has been mistaken,” Zach says quickly, and he takes William’s other hand, desperate for him not to leave. “Your reputation has been maligned too much already, and I have no wish to be the reason for any more black marks against your name. Not over a kiss that should be forgotten,” he adds quietly.

William stares at him, and again Zach cannot read him, now that the dark clouds have seemingly passed. “Forgotten?” William echoes.

Zach exhales slowly and tries to smile as softly as he can when he thinks his heart might have suffered its first bruising. “I’m looking for a husband, William,” he says. “I want someone to come home to, someone to share their hopes and dreams with mine, someone I can make a life with.”

“Someone to read to?” William asks.

And Zach’s breath hitches, his chest tight and he unconsciously squeezes William’s hands. “Someone to play music for,” Zach says hoarsely.

William ducks his head and Zach can see a smile playing on his lips as he steps back from Zach, their hands falling back against their sides almost in duet. “My father has been after me for the past year to settle down and stop wasting my foolish youth,” he says lightly before glancing up at Zach through his eyelashes. “He suggested that I visit that nice Hyman boy.”

A surprised laugh bursts out of Zach. “I am honoured that he remembered me on such short acquaintance and from so long ago.”

“He admired your father a great deal, and Father was of the opinion that he would have raised fine sons,” William says, drifting towards Zach until they’re in each other’s orbit again and Zach makes no move to pull away when William takes his hand between his own, poised between them. “Truly, do you have no judgement on the tales of my supposed previous dalliances?”

Zach rubs his thumb against the back of William’s thumb soothingly. “Only because I fear that I would not fair well in any comparisons,” he says lightly.

“Impossible,” William says so forthrightly that Zach flushes. “You know, I always looked back fondly on that afternoon I spent here as a child.”

Zach exhales slowly. “I am not that boy anymore.”

“Indeed,” William says wickedly, his gaze roaming freely down Zach’s body. He lets go of Zach’s hand, only to run his fingers up Zach’s arms, sighing contentedly as they find their favourite spot and come to rest. “You are a man, now.”

Zach is certain that he is a most unbecoming shade of red but William doesn’t seem to notice, or perhaps he cares not.

“A fine man,” William continues. “A gentleman, and one who has my father’s blessing. Kappy’s too, if that’s of any consequence.”

William flushes then, glancing up at Zach and then away, as if embarrassed and Zach doesn’t want that at all. If he had his way, William would always be happy, radiating the warmth of the sun. “To have Mr Kapanen’s approval would be the highest possible compliment,” he says solemnly, a slow smile taking over his face as William laughs and turns back towards him, hope written all over his face.

Comparisons be damned. Zach catches William by the hips and hauls him in for a kiss. He must take William by surprise for he’s rigid in Zach’s arms for a moment before he melts against Zach and opens his mouth, eager and fierce in his response. His arms move until they’re wrapped around Zach like a vice, like he doesn’t ever want to let go.

Zach knows the feeling.

There’s nothing tentative about the way William kisses him. Zach can taste the want on his tongue, the way William opens up his whole body for Zach to explore with his hands, and he does. He runs his hands down William’s sides, squeezes his hips just a little and then slides them back up William’s back until he reaches William’s hair. It takes a few seconds to loosen the ribbon, and then William’s glorious hair is loose for Zach to tangle around his fingers, tugging just a little to make William’s mouth fall open a little wider, a whine on his lips.

Zach kisses him through it all.

They kiss until William’s slumped against him and Zach thinks that perhaps he’s holding them both upright.

“Zach,” William turns his head just enough to break the kiss, but he’s still in Zach’s arms and he’s burying his head into Zach’s shoulder so Zach doesn’t complain. He rubs his hands up and down William’s spine and murmurs soft words that William might not even hear, but Zach needs to say them anyway.

Eventually, they both stop trembling and William lifts his head, his mouth swollen and red from Zach’s kisses. Zach presses his thumb against William’s lower lip, just to watch William’s eyes flutter shut momentarily.

“Are we engaged?” William asks, his voice husky and his eyes still closed. His mouth is tilted up in a smile, and Zach supposes he knows the answer already.

“Yes,” he says, his own voice just as ruined. “Yes, if you wish to be. Dearest William.”

William opens his eyes then and smiles wider than Zach’s ever seen him. “Surely now you must call me Willy, my husband-to-be.”

Zach laughs and leans in, pulling William flush against him so that he can feel every inch of William’s body against his, until there’s not even air between them. “Only when it is the two of us,” he whispers against William’s lips and kisses him long and hard, with only the slightest hint of the desperation he feels inside.

 

**~ Epilogue: some time later ~**

Zach is staring out of the window daydreaming when the door suddenly opens. He looks around, expecting to see Brownie but Mitch is standing there, breathless and clearly bursting with news. Brownie is standing behind him, a deep frown on his face and Zach stifles the urge to laugh.

“Thank you Brownie,” he says, amused when the door is very firmly closed behind Mitch. “Good afternoon, Mr Marner. I believe you owe my valet an apology, he looked most offended.”

“Oh pfft,” Mitch waves his hand dismissively. He’s practically bouncing on his heels, his hair windswept and cheeks rosy from what Zach can only assume was a brisk ride to Marlie House. “I have news.”

“Please, have a seat,” Zach says, giving in to his amusement and openly grinning at his friend. “Would you like me to ring for tea?”

“No!” Mitch looks taken aback by his own vehemence and he sits, looking slightly apologetic. “I came with news.”

“Indeed,” Zach says dryly. “Well, I can see you are desperate to tell me.”

Mitch takes that for the invitation Zach means it to be and his face lights up. “I am engaged!”

Zach laughs, for he cannot help it. “Mitch, how wonderful! I am delighted for you and Mr Matthews.”

Mitch pauses, his eyebrows forming a frown. “How did you guess it was Auston?”

Zach rolls his eyes and reaches across the space between them to pat Mitch’s hand. “Anyone with eyes could have foreseen this, although I must admit that I am surprised at the speed of your engagement. I was convinced that you would both dance around each other for at least another month.”

Mitch flushes deeply and avoids Zach’s gaze.

Zach’s eyes widen. “Mitch?”

“He asked me yesterday, after the ball. We’re to be married as soon as possible.” Then Mitch lowers his voice, as if he fears Brownie to be eavesdropping at the door. “I must confess something to you, my dearest, oldest friend.”

Zach leans forward in anticipation. Mitch’s knee is bouncing restlessly and Zach has half a mind to reach out and calm him like he would a skittish colt. “Of course,” Zach soothes. “You can tell me anything.”

“Auston asked me to take a stroll with him when his guests started to leave,” Mitch says, his words running into each other in his eagerness to speak. “I thought he was trying to avoid socialising, for a ball can be most taxing. But he led me to the stables and we had just walked in when …”

“Yes?” Zach prompts when Mitch pauses.

“He ravished me against the stable door,” Mitch says and then covers his mouth with his hand, his eyes humorously wide over his fingertips.

Zach tells himself most sternly not to laugh. “Well, you are to be married, that is not so terrible, Mitch.”

“This was before he proposed,” Mitch confesses. He looks a little dazed still, now that Zach is looking at him carefully. “But he’s so handsome and his house is so beautiful, Zach. How could I say no when he kissed me?”

“Truly,” Zach agrees solemnly. “A beautiful house is truly desirable in a husband.”

“And his hands,” Mitch continues as if Zach hadn’t spoken. “They are devilishly clever, they had stripped me of my coat and shirt before I knew where I was.”

Zach winces. “Yes, perhaps the rest of the tale should remain between you and your fiance, Mitch.”

“And his thighs,” Mitch says, staring somewhere over Zach’s shoulder, his face a picture of bliss. “His thighs are the best thighs I’ve ever encountered. He ravished me against the door until my head was spinning.”

“Mitch,” Zach pleads.

“And afterwards, he stroked my hair from my face and told me I was the most beautiful creature he’d ever seen,” Mitch sighs happily. “And he asked for my hand. How could I say no?”

“You couldn’t, and I am joyously happy for you,” Zach says quickly, praying that the story has come to an end for all their sakes.

The door opens and Zach has never been so glad to see Brownie in his life. “Yes, Brownie?”

“Mr Nylander is here,” Brownie says stiffly, glaring at Mitch who remains oblivious.

William walks into the room, his hair mussed and his waistcoat buttoned up all wrong. Zach beams at him.

Mitch stands up to greet him. “Willy, I have the most wonderful news!”

William listens to the story, even more delighted than Zach by the whole stable shenanigans. “So when you say he ravished you,” William begins.

“Absolutely not,” Zach says firmly.

William steps towards him with a mischievous grin and leans in to kiss him fully on the mouth. Zach can’t help the way his hands unerringly settle on William’s waist, or the way they pull William closer until they’re pressed together, William’s hand sliding into Zach’s hair, his tongue slipping into Zach’s mouth.

Zach completely forgets Mitch is standing there until he hears a polite cough, and even then he presses two more kisses to William’s lips before he steps back, keeping a hand on William’s hip to keep him close as he sheepishly turns towards Mitch.

“We could have a double wedding,” William says, shifting until he’s pressed into Zach’s side. “The church is booked for Saturday.”

Mitch blinks at them. “When did you get engaged?”

“This morning,” Zach says. He wants to kiss William again but he settles for letting his hand drop a little until it’s resting on the curve of William’s buttocks. William makes a pleased sound next to him. “I wanted to tell you but I didn’t want to interrupt your good news.”

“But today is Wednesday,” Mitch points out. “How can you get married in four days?”

“Well, we wanted to get married sooner but my parents and siblings and Zach’s brothers cannot get here prior to Saturday,” William says with a slight pout. Zach pats his rear consolingly. “Some of us are respectable gentlemen from respectable families, Mitchell. We do not engage in a roll in the hay before marriage.”

Zach covers his laugh with a cough but judging by Mitch’s glare, he does a poor job of it. He chooses to hide his face in William’s shoulder instead.

“Well, I must go for Auston is waiting on me,” Mitch says, looking eager to take his leave. “My sincerest congratulations to both of you.” They say their goodbyes and finally, once Mitch has left, Zach can wrap his arms around his fiance and breathe in his scent, his lips pressed against the collar of William’s coattails.

“The entire town will know of our engagement by sunset,” William says with a laugh, his hands slipping inside Zach’s shirt.

“Good,” Zach murmurs, feeling oddly possessive.

“So,” William says, pulling back far enough that Zach lifts his head to meet his gaze. “Can I persuade you to join me in the stables for some ravishing?”

Zach grins. “I think Freddie would be most offended,” he says. But he grabs William’s hand and tugs him out of the drawing room, glancing around before he opens a door and pushes William inside.

William blinks in the darkness. “Mr Hyman,” he says in a low, flirtatious tone. “This is a closet.”

Zach steals the breath from William with a searing kiss, spinning them around to unerringly press him against the door. “And this is me, ravishing you.”

He makes quick work of William’s attire, getting his hands on William’s skin, the vast expanse of it a map for his fingers to learn. He’s breathing hard already. The kiss is everything, and yet it’s nowhere near enough. He presses hard, biting kisses against William’s mouth, against his jaw, nips his teeth against the skin of William’s neck where his collar is loose, thanks to Zach’s busy hands.

“Zach,” William - Willy - moans, his head banging on the door as he arches into Zach’s body, silently asking for more.

Zach’s hands move lower while he bites down on Willy’s exposed collarbone, his hand cupping William through his trousers. Zach makes a muffled groan as he carefully strokes Willy, wanting to draw out every sound Willy makes, swallowing them all with his kisses.

“Oh for-” Willy cuts himself off and grabs Zach’s arms, caressing them and moaning as Zach hefts him up a little against the wall, taking most of his weight.

“You just want me for my arms,” Zach murmurs breathlessly, taking his hand off Willy’s cock and kissing away the disappointed moan Willy makes. He presses his thigh between Willy’s legs instead, and he uses his strength to urge Willy to rut against him.

“They’re beautiful arms,” Willy gasps, his head thumping against Zach’s chest as he rolls his hips in desperation. “Zach!”

Zach grips Willy’s waist and kisses him through it, feeling the dampness in his trousers as he collapses against Zach, trembling and panting.

He cups Willy’s face with his hands and kisses him softly, over and over again until Willy groans. “You are full of surprises, husband-to-be.”

“And you are irresistible,” Zach murmurs, ghosting a hand down Willy’s arm and finding his hand, tangling their fingers together. “Saturday feels too far away.”

The door gives way beneath them and they stumble out, blinking against the light. William laughs, looking thoroughly dishevelled. “I cannot wait for our wedding night. My husband-to-be has been holding out on me.”

Zach laughs and pulls William into his arms so he can kiss him again. “I am just better than you at hiding my dalliances.”

William’s eyes widen in surprise and he grasps Zach’s arms gleefully. “You must tell me everything. Was it Mitch? Or wait, no it was Mr Marleau, I am sure of it. Zachary Hyman, you must tell me everything. In detail. Leave nothing untold.”

Zach grins and kisses the tip of William’s nose. “I will, in time. Let me have a few secrets for you to discover before we wed.”

William tugs on his hand, pulling him back into the drawing room. “Only if you distract me.” He pushes Zach down onto the sofa and wanders over to one of the bookcases, humming before he selects a book and drops it into Zach’s lap. Then he folds himself down next to Zach, stretching his long legs along the length of the furniture and laying his head in Zach’s lap, relaxing into the touch of Zach’s fingers as they slide into his hair.

“Read to me,” he murmurs, his eyes closed and looking completely at ease.

Zach smiles to himself and starts to read, his voice soft as William drifts off to sleep.


End file.
